<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's a Keeper by MatthewWuzHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331627">He's a Keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewWuzHere/pseuds/MatthewWuzHere'>MatthewWuzHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Quidditch, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewWuzHere/pseuds/MatthewWuzHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Quidditch team has been in a rut for a while, but what really sends them into a pit is the injury of their keeper, Ron. Unable to play, he suggests they find a new Keeper. The only problem? The best quidditch player to apply happens to be the one and only Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter can't decide how to feel about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's a Keeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters and Their Positions</p><p>Hermione Granger- Manager<br/>Harry Potter- Seeker<br/>Ginny Weasly- Chaser<br/>Liam Bates (OC)- Chaser<br/>Ollin Coone (OC)- Chaser<br/>Luna Lovegood- Beater<br/>Naomi Graves (OC)- Beater</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first game of the season. The referee held his wand in the air, and with a shout launched a bright flare into the sky, indicating the beginning of the match. The snitch had not yet been released and Harry was circling the arena.   </p><p>Harry turned around just in time to see. A rogue bludger hurled through the arena at speeds which Harry barely managed to dodge. He brought his broom to a stop to watch the bludger hurtle towards Ron.   </p><p>“Ron, look out!” Ginny cried out a moment too late as the ball collided against Ron’s chest. A blood-curdling howl of pain froze everyone in their tracks as Ron plummeted 15 feet. It didn’t quite register to Harry what had just happened until Ron hit the ground without a cry of protest or pain.  </p><p>Hermione shrieked from her spot on the bleachers and ran down the stairs and out onto the field. Tears streaked her face as she kneeled to her boyfriend's side, “Ron, get up! Get up!” She clasped his hand in hers.  </p><p>Left without a response she wailed out, “Call a medic!”  </p><p>The team landed their brooms and crowded around their injured friend, worried he could be paralyzed or worse. Dead. Harry gulped and pushed through the crowd. He held back tears as he looked down at his best friend. The other team bowed their head in condolences as the referee rushed to call a medic.  </p><p>Within the next few hours, Harry would learn of his friend's paralysis from the waist down. Unable to be healed by magic he would not be able to be the team's keeper.   </p><p> </p><p>---  </p><p> </p><p>Harry felt a cold rush of energy as he splashed water on his face and looked up at the mirror. His hair frizzed and messy from sleep, his eyes wet with grief. He grabbed a brush and began to tackle the challenge of getting his hair to seem somewhat managed.   </p><p>A clean pair of trousers and a sweater awaited him on his bed. His house-elf Nismy did her best to keep his flat in shape, even with Harry being as messy as he was. She was less of a house-elf and more of a friend, seeing as Harry offered her clothes and she had decided to stay and look after Harry. Like the sister he never had.  </p><p>He stripped off his sleepwear and pulled on the outfit. Ever since Ron’s injury he hadn’t been looking after himself properly, Nismy decided to take matters into her own hands. He didn’t need her to pick his clothes, but she had insisted she would.   </p><p>After dressing he picked up a handful of get-well cards he had made for Ron. His favorite of which was titled “Get well, Wanker.” It gave him a good chuckle writing it, something he needed in a time like this. He placed them carefully in his quidditch bag and navigated his flat until he reached the fireplace.   </p><p>He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and raised his hand. Nismy looked up at Harry with a tilted head, her flowery dress swished tenderly, “I’m sorry Harry, but Nismy must inquire where you are going before breakfast?”  </p><p>“The hospital. I’m long overdue to visit Ron.” It was true. He hadn’t seen his friend since he was admitted 2 weeks ago. Not being able to bear to see Ron in and out of a magically induced coma, he stayed home. Now that he was out of coma and doing well, he decided to bring him the cards he had made.  </p><p>Nismy nodded, “Do be back soon.” She turned to walk towards the kitchen. Harry opened his fist and announced his destination, “Saint Merlin’s Hospital for Witches and Wizards.”  </p><p>It was a brief and dizzying moment before tumbled out of the lobby’s fireplace. Most likely built there for witches and wizards traveling this way. The people in the lobby sat unphased as Harry stood and dusted off his clothes. He walked to the front desk and asked to see Ron. His visiting hours had luckily just started for the day and Harry navigated his way through the corridors and stairs until he made it to Ron’s room.  </p><p>He rapped on the door before slowly opening it. Hermione and Ginny were already sitting at Ron’s bedside.  </p><p>“Finally, Harry decides to show up!” Ron announces with a smile. He goes to sit up but looks almost surprised when he is unable to move his waist and legs.   </p><p>“Not used to paralysis.” Hermione offered Harry an explanation quietly.   </p><p>Harry nodded slowly before approaching his friend and rummaging through his bag for the cards.  </p><p>Ron furrowed his brows, “Why are you all acting like I’m dead. I’m right here! Paralyzed yeah, but not dead!” He crossed his arms angrily. His arms and head seemed to be the only thing he could move.   </p><p>Ron grabbed the cards and looked them over, laughing at the “Get well, Wanker” card just as Harry had hoped. The redhead sighed and looked over everyone in the room, “Yesterday the team came to see me, sad you couldn’t be there, Harry.” </p><p>Harry’s eyes darted to his shoes, suddenly finding them interesting, “M’sorry, Ron. I should’ve been there.”  </p><p>“Bloody hell Harry, I’m just taking the piss out’ve you. Anyway, the team and I decided something. As much as I’d love to, I obviously can’t play quidditch anymore...”  </p><p>As if almost understanding what Ron was about to say Harry looked up and shook his head.  </p><p>“And as much as that breaks my heart. I will still support the team...” His eyes began to well up with tears and he looked away, unable to speak.  </p><p>Ginny bit her lip before speaking, “What he’s trying to say is he wants us to find a new Keeper.”  </p><p>Harry widened his eyes in disbelief, “I refuse to just replace Ron!”  </p><p>The three looked at each other quietly before Ron spoke again, “I put out an ad for a new keeper already... Lots have applied to audition. Many people would give the world to play with the world's best Seeker.” He was referring to Harry.  </p><p>Auditions?  </p><p>Harry couldn’t believe Ron of all people had agreed to this.  </p><p> </p><p>---  </p><p> </p><p>Draco sat with his legs crossed, sipping on a mug of coffee as he flipped through the paper. He had been looking for jobs that pay well for a while. Seeing as he was a former death eater, not many would be willing to hire him.   </p><p>Narcissa cleared her throat as she entered the room. He only visited his mother’s manor very rarely. Seeing as he couldn’t bear to see the house he’d grown up in, but after his father’s death it had become harder to step foot in what once was his home. His mother took the paper from his hands.  </p><p>“Mother?” He asked curiously as he watched her take the paper and fold in gently. She set it on the table before turning towards her son.  </p><p>“Draco, you know I love your visits... But why leave your flat if you’ll only look at jobs the whole time?”   </p><p>Draco sighed before taking a tender sip of his coffee and setting it down, “Mother without a job I cannot keep my flat. I can’t afford to spend one second not looking.”  </p><p>She looked down almost saddened, “But I could help you pay for it, Draco... My money is your money.”  </p><p>“As much as I appreciate the gesture, Mother. I could not ask such things of you. I would prefer to stand on my own two feet and take care of myself.”  </p><p>Narcissa looked at the paper before meeting Draco’s eyes, “If such is the case, I have a job to offer you.”  </p><p>Draco tilted his head before he could ask his mother continued to speak, “I was strolling through Diagon Alley when I saw a poster. Remember how you used to play quidditch as a boy?”  </p><p>He nodded silently.  </p><p>“Well it was a wanted ad. A very well-revered team has been in a rut lately, and with the injury of their Keeper... well they are looking for a new one.”  </p><p>Draco had always only been a Seeker. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he could be a Keeper. Sure, he’d seen his teammates do it. And while sitting in on many practices he knew the rules and strategies down to the last letter. However, to try out for a professional team was something Draco had never thought of.  </p><p>Even with being cleared by trial, would a former death eater be allowed to play professional quidditch?   </p><p>“I’m not sure-” he started, only to be cut off.  </p><p>“Draco. You’ve been struggling for so long. I will not sit by and watch your search if you never peruse.  At least audition for this! It could be good for you.” </p><p>“Mother, I haven’t played since Hogwarts.” He stated.  </p><p>“Nonsense. You at least try or I will move you back into the manor before you can blink, Draco.”  </p><p>He shuddered at the thought, “I am 28. You can’t force me to move back here.”  </p><p>“Try me.” She stood her ground firmly.  </p><p>Draco had to admit, although his mother was sweet, she could be terrifying when she tried. He swallowed his pride and nodded, “Very well.”  </p><p>Auditioning couldn’t hurt could it?  </p><p>Of course, his mother had forgotten to mention one tiny fact. The team contained many of Hogwarts students Draco once knew. One of which includes Harry Potter.  </p><p>What Draco doesn’t yet know couldn’t possibly hurt him, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>